Utility companies use power meters such as electricity meters to regulate and monitor power usage. Early power meters were electromechanical in nature converting the flow of electricity through the power meter into mechanical movement. The mechanical movement was used to turn a recording device which recorded the amount of energy being used. As technology improved over the years, the design of the power meter incorporated new innovations such as increased processing capability within the meter, elimination of mechanical parts, better accuracy and the like.
The utility company has the ability to connect or disconnect the consumer from the electrical grid by opening or closing a service disconnect switch located at the power meter. In older power meters, the disconnect switch was located outside the metering device and was operated manually by a utility service technician. If the consumer failed to pay the utility company for his power usage, the utility company could discontinue power service by opening the service disconnect switch. Alternatively, if service work was being performed on the meter or consumer location, the utility company may elect to disconnect the consumer from the electrical service grid by opening the service disconnect switch.
As the power meter has evolved, the service disconnect switch was incorporated into the power meter design. By integrating the service disconnect switch into the power meter, the utility company was able to take advantage of the some of the new advancements of the power meter itself such as remote operation and communication. Remotely operating the service disconnect switch removes the need for manual intervention when disconnecting power to the consumer. Once the disconnect switch is opened, the flow of power to the consumer is interrupted.
Typically, the utility meter contains signal processing circuitry that monitors the source side of the utility meter when determining power usage. In some utility meters this may involve a signal processing circuit receiving more than two inputs which may sample inputs from several different source side and load side contacts. In addition, the monitoring circuitry also monitors the load side contacts for possible tampering conditions. If the service disconnect switch is open, and the signal processing circuitry detects the presence of an alternate voltage source on the load side of the utility meter, processing circuitry within the meter may determine that there is a possible tampering condition at the power meter. Should the service disconnect switch be closed without removing the alternate voltage source, a dangerous line condition may exist. Before closing the service disconnect switch, the utility company may notify the customer that an alternate voltage source has been detected and that before power can be restored, the alternative power source must be removed.
Electromechanical switches are now being installed into the majority of all smart meters that are used in residential applications. These switches may have, for example, a 200 amp rating in order to handle the full service current capability. The physical size of the switch used in power meters is often being reduced as much as possible in order to reduce the cost of materials and manufacturing. As a result of the high current rating and reduced size, there is considerable stress placed on the device during opening and closing operations. Since the alternating current (AC) waveform spends the majority of its cycle at or near the peak, the probability is that a random switch operation at full load will have a high current to close into or open. Today's switches tend to open and close randomly with respect to the residential AC voltage and the residential AC current.